That Did NOT just Happen!
by DarkAngelita
Summary: KaixOC... five girls are sent to the beyblading world.. how will they survive? how will they cope with falling in love? and how did they get there in the first place?will they be able to handle the presure? sooo many questions!
1. Prologue

DT: hi! well i have succesfully writtenthe prologue of my new storyso enjoy!o and dont worry thisis just the beginning to introduce my OC's.

Disclamer: i only own myOC's. nothing more, nothing less.

__

_**Prologue**_

Five normal 15-year-old girls. That's all we were, until one day when our lives changed not necessarily for the better … or so we thought.

You see we're all very different from one another. First, there's Lola, a beautiful bluegrey eyed girl with mahogany hair that reaches past her waist, which is always tied up in a high ponytail. She's the daredevil out of all of us, a real risk taker to put it simply.

Then there's Monella who's quite the bubbly one if I do say so myself. She has dark brown eyes and weirs her shoulder length dark brown hair down all the time.

Then there's Kris, she's mainly quiet and doesn't talk much to people she doesn't know, she kind of gives people the wrong impression but we still love her anyways. She has long silky black hair that goes a bit past her shoulders and her eyes are almost black.

And of course there 's the drama queen Danielle to whom I was never really fond of… neither was Kris or Monella but we never said anything for Lola's sake because her and Danielle seem to be very close. Danielle has shoulder length black hair and deep brown eyes.

Finally, there's me. My name's Samaru and I can't really say I'm very out going but I can still get around pretty well. I have long brown hair that goes down to my waist and light hazel eyes.

Like I said we're all different accept for one thing. We all LOVE the show beyblade.

And that's how it all started, one day we were all at my house when…

(Normal POV)

"Pass the BBQ Chips to me or die!" said everyone's favourite gal Danielle… (yeah right)

"Oh no! please don't hurt me oh evil one…" said Samaru in a very mocking voice. She wasn't the type be all fake and nice to people she didn't really get along with too well.

" Please don't start another argument… it just got quiet enough to watch the movie!" whined Monella a little childishly.

"Yeah! Nella's right you guys, it's bad enough you two are always going at each other…. Please just stop!" pleaded Lola with a desperate look in her eyes.

"I'll only stop if she stops first!" Danielle insisted with a huge grin on her face meaning that she enjoys her quarrels with Samaru much to her dislike.

"Oh how mature of you! You know what, Fine! I'll play your stupid little game but this isn't over yet, trust me" said Samaru glancing one last time with a menacing look and who was now in the worst of moods.

"I have such weird friends…" thought Kris as she put in the movie while no one was paying any attention.

They had all been waiting eagerly to watch the new movie of beyblade. Pretty soon they were all about mid way through the movie when something very unexpected happened.

"Hey Monella, why is your cell phone glowing a light blue color?" asked Samaru.

"That's easy! Cuz it's blue!" she said stupidly.

"Riiiiiight… and I'm sure it always does this" Kris said sarcasticly.

"No it's just been glowing since we started the movie!" she said in a very overly excited squeek.

"And you never bothered to check it because…" continued Samaru.

"I didn't think it was THAT important".

Everyone: ----

"Is it just me or is that light getting … bigger…. And bigger…?" Lola said a little worried.

Pretty soon the glow covered the whole room with light and the five girls just vanished.

………

It was pitch black until… a light appeared.

Light covered the whole area. It was peaceful. There were trees and flours. It appeared to be a nice and quiet park with a beautiful fountain in the middle. Right beside it, lay five girls. Each one knocked out until they decided to open their eyes.

The first ones awake were Lola and Monella. They both looked at each other a little uncertain.

"Nella?"

"Lola?"

"YAY!" they both screamed and hugged each other too uncontrollably till something dropped out of their pockets.

Lola looked around the ground, a little tipsy, till she spotted two shiny objects. "What are those?"

"Well it could be parts of my brain that fell out when we kind of lost control hugging or it could be two really cool looking beyblades!"

"Honestly, Why do I even bother…"

Slowly, Kris and Danielle began to stir and were finally awake. "OW! My head! It hurts like a bitch! I need medical attention! "announced Danielle as she got up and almost falling again.

"Where are we and what's with the cartoon-ish look?" stated Kris standing up now.

Lola was the one to speak up "Call me crazy but I think we're in the 'beyblade' world… look what Nella and me found in our pockets!" She took out the beyblades they found and held them up high and proud.

Kris looked at her a little unsure "Yup, you're definitely Crazy". She then put her hand in her pocket and felt something funny. She pulled the object out only to find her own beyblade. "Well… that was unexpected".

"Hey guys…. Aren't we missing someone?" figured Monella as she did the head count of all of them.

Noticing this too, all of them quickly realised who was missing….. SAMARU!

"OHH… THE PAIN!" said a voice recognizable only as Samaru. "Where am I?" As she took a good look around her eyes suddenly stopped at figure the corner of the room she was in. She soon realized that she was in a very nice looking house full of wood walls and beautiful furniture.

The figure started coming closer and closer as it finally reached her still in the darkness.

"Please spare me! I didn't do it I swear!" she said pleadingly.

"HI THERE! You're finally awake, what's your name!" said an all to familiar voice.

"Uh…. Wait a minute… I know that voice…T..Tyson?"

"Hey! You have the same name as me! What a coincidence! Though I didn't know it was a girls name too."

DT: O…K! and that's the first one! Sry it's a little short …. I'll try to make the next one longer and I promise all the b-brakers will be there!

Well tell me what you think? REVIEW S'IL VOUS PLAIT!(PLEASE)


	2. Chapter1

DA: hello there!! just wanted to update for the sake of updating. for those of you who knew me before, i've changed my username from DarkTrenital to DarkAngelita. Yes i know it's so much more awesome than before!(not) anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: remember i don't own anything cept for my OC's K? k. oh and the song being sung lower down is "Live" by Krystal Meyers.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"… and that's how I got here" finished Samaru after a long, long, (did I mention long?) explanation to Tyson.

Luckily Kenny showed up after the first few times she had to repeat herself so he jumped in in order to make things a little clearer. The part that they were all fictional characters though was left out just for their sake so no feelings were hurt during the telling of her story. Of course Kenny being the smart kid he was obviously a little more sceptical about the whole thing.

"Where did you say you found her Tyson?"

"In my backyard, floating in the pond…I couldn't just leave her there to be duck food!"

"Tyson… you don't have ducks" stated Kenny, a little annoyed.

"Well in any case, I came here with 4 other of my friends. I have to go look for them," said Samaru with her determined face on, not quite thinking everything through before hyping herself up.

Meanwhile, back in the park…

"Where the hell are we supposed to start looking for her if we don't even know our way around here?" came Kris's sane voice after some crazy ideas were being thrown around on how they should be looking for their missing friend.

At this point all of them were getting upset and flustered with each other because they all were thinking of different plans at once. Suddenly, somehow over all the yelling, from the top of a hill someone had called out to them. They were all about to shut that person up when all of their jaws drop simultaneously, in a not-so-lady-like fashion. There, standing at the top, was none other than…

"MAX!!" they all screamed fallowed by some running and jumping and finishing with max getting slightly uh… injured.

After they all calmed down… well as calm as they could get… they all explained to him their situation.

"Uh, that is something. Well actually to be honest I don't really get any of it" Max said a little embarrassed.

All the girls face faulted.

Not sure whether to feel bad for them or worried for their sanity, Max came up with an idea.. Well not so much an "idea" as a suggestion.

"How about you guys come with me. I'm going to my friend Tyson's house anyways and, though I don't think he'll be of much help, Kenny will be there. He's pretty intelligent so maybe he will be able to help you guys out. What do you think, do you ladies feel up to fallowing me?"

Right then all the girls looked at him with worshiping eyes as if he were an angel sent from above as Max sweatdroped taking their reaction as a yes.

"But don't get any ideas about jumping me again… please?"

"Well I don't know about these three but I can't promise anything" Kris stated with an evil grin.

Back at the dojo...

"Don't be too hasty now… Samaru, right? We don't even know if your friends even made it here, they could be on the other side of the world for all we now" Kenny stated matter-of-factly …which was really starting to irritate her.

At this realization, Samaru lost all her will power and simply started sulking in a corner instead.

"Not very lively for a girl is she?" Kenny murmured to Tyson after a few minutes passed by without any further movement from her.

"Well you can't blame her, I mean she's in a foreign place with no one familiar …and also we're too used to Hilary's' overexcited ness around here. Speaking of which, where is everyone?? Weren't we supposed to start practicing today? The new tournament is coming up and we haven't done anything yet. Are you sure they're coming chief?"

Soon after Tyson's question, the answer came knocking at the door.

"Finally! I thought you guys were never going to show"

In the entrance way stood none other than Hilary and Ray.

"Did you miss me that much? We spoke like yesterday! Or did you already forget?" Hilary was the first to reply with a huge mocking grin.

"Always good to see you too Tyson" Ray spoke as he made his way through the door while Tyson failed to acknowledge him seeing as he was still on the first comment.

"I didn't forget! You know I'm the one that's nice enough to let you guys use my place and I'm always getting treated like…huh? Where did everybody go?"

"Stop talking to yourself Tyson and get inside!!!" Hilary yelled from the other room.

"Hey Kenny! How are the new upgrades going?" Ray asked as he took a seat next to him while the computer wiz was typing at his computer.

"I'm almost done. I just have to make some adjustments to yours and Kai's. I already gave Tyson his so if you want to get an idea of what it's going to look like you can take a peek at his."

"Ok great! I'll go look for him."

Ray got up from the kitchen table where he was sitting, and made his way to the hallway, but right when he was about to open the door, it slid open. Before he could identify the person, the stranger bumped into him. A little disoriented, Samaru fell back and landed on the floor with a thud and a very sore behind.

(Samaru's POV)

After realising just what I had gotten into, everything just started to seem so bleak. I just wanted to see my friends. I couldn't have fun without knowing if they were ok. But, I don't know what to do!! This is so frustrating! This has got to be THE coolest thing that has ever happened to me and all I can do is sit here and worry. I kind of feel bad though for Tyson and Kenny. They were only trying to help and I simply brushed them off. I should go apologize to them. After all they took me in. I should at least show some respect! Just cuz I'm in a cartoon doesn't mean I have to lose all my manners. Just as I was about to walk into the kitchen I suddenly hit a wall.

Who puts a wall behind a door?? Is this some sort of crazy dojo fun house?? What the hell?? Is my nose bleeding? I think it's bleeding! Oh God! And… MY ASS!! I just know I'm going to get a bruise from falling on it so hard! I need medical attention stat! The shock of being hit so unexpectedly and all my previous emotions hit me right then as I tried to look up but small tears kept me from seeing anything.

(Normal POV)

Looking down at the fallen girl, Ray didn't recognise her but immediately rushed to her aide when he saw tears welding up in her eyes. He picked her up bridal style while carrying her back into the kitchen to see if he had hurt her that badly.

The feeling of being lifted made Samaru wake up from her emotional trauma as she quickly wiped away her teary eyes to see what was going on only to discover she was being held by Ray. He set her down on the counter next to where Hilary was making lunch and held her face between both hands.

Feeling a little… no scratch that… very confused of the current situation, Samaru turned beet red as he analysed her face making sure everything was ok.

"Ok you're good to go!" was his final words before letting her go and putting her on the ground.

After gaining her balance and processing everything, she was finally able to speak… ish.

"Wwwwwhat…just happened?" she squeaked.

"don't you remember? You bumped into be" Ray said as he sat down in his chair forgetting why he got up in the first place.

"But… you're not a wall" she managed a little more calmly.

"Maybe you're not as fine as I thought, hang on let me check for a bump on your head"

At that, Samaru replayed the scene again in her head that had just occurred on the counter top and felt suddenly really warm as heat rose to her cheeks again.

"NO! Stay where you are!" She shouted a little louder than was necessary. "I mean uh… I…uh …am ok! Never felt better!" using one of her many fake smiles, she awkwardly sat down and managed not to say anything else to further their suspicions of her strangeness.

"Well if you say so. By the way who are you?" Ray finally asked.

"Yeah I've never seen you around here before. Are you new in town?" Hilary asked curiously.

"Uh, well the thing is…" Samaru was cut short when some loud shrieking erupted from outside. All three made their way towards the entrance. Kenny was too busy typing away to even notice all the commotion going on. Once there, Samaru could only breathe a sigh of relief and an immense amount of joy to discover the shrieking coming from none other than her friends.

But not much could be felt by what she saw happening in front of her. There was Max giving Kris a piggy-back ride to the door while Tyson his grandpa were being mobbed by her other remaining friends. Tyson managed to get out of the circle and made his way over to Samaru.

"Are these your friends you were talking about?" he asked facing Samaru with a very frightened expression.

She glanced at Ray and Hilary who looked at her and took a step back as Tyson addressed her.

"Uh, nope. Never seen them in my life"

"SAMARU!" They all shouted upon hearing her voice and completely dropped what they were doing as they rushed over to see their long lost friend.

A few minutes later, everyone was finally gathered in the living room as the questions began to fly from every direction. Once again, the noise grew louder and it seemed as if no one was going to be able to bring peace this time. Samaru managed to creep away into the back yard where things were a little calmer though the birds weren't really sticking around for very long. She hadn't noticed how dark it had gotten since they had all arrived. Sitting down on the wooden deck near the pond, she watched as the sun slowly set and the colours blending so naturally like calming fire. It kind of made her a bit home sick thinking of the times when she would watch the sun set from her bedroom. Samaru heaved a sigh and closed her eyes.

"_Another sinking sun  
And I am filled with worry  
With every morning comes  
Uncharted territory  
Am I too young and restless  
To live the way the fearless do?  
__I think it's time I start to...  
Live_…"

"Do you always sing by yourself?"

"Yeah… It's just a habit I picked up to clam myself sometimes. Plus I'm WAY too shy to sing infront of others. But I kind of see it more as something I can call my own."

"Hmph. Don't you think that's a bit greedy of you?"

"And who are you to assume that? What if I wanted to be greedy once in a while? Actually, who are you anyways?"

"Your fairy godmother." At that, she couldn't help but giggle.

"I didn't know fairy godmothers could have such a masculin voice…" *hint sarcasm*

"Why don't you open your eyes then."

It was only then that Samaru realized she had her eyes shut the whole time she was talking to the stranger. Apon opening them, she took notice that it was now night fall and could barely make out the figure standing opposite her.

"I still don't know who you are," she replied with a funny smile.

"Then come closer…" the voice suddenly became very seductive, tempting her to which she couldn't help but obey.

Curiosity got the better of her as she got to her feet and began to take a step forward. Right before she could go any farther, a strong hold came and wrapped itself around her waist preventing her from her destination.

"HEY! Wake up!! What are trying to do? Drown yourself?"

A familiar voice snapped the girl back from her trance-like state. He set her down on the deck waiting for her to regain herself.

"What's the matter with you? Do you realize what could have happened to you?"

"Where did he go?"

" *Sighs* This is why I can't stand girls, they never make any sense.."

"Well who asked you? Wait, what? Ka-"

"Samaru there you are! OMG You traitor!! I'm gonna get you for this!" Danielle threatened.

(Samaru's POV)

Oh yeah, I forget to mention one other thing we all have in common despite our differences. All five of us also LOVE Kai. Yeah I know, what else is new?

* * *

DA: ok sweet! well i hope who ever reads this enjoyed it!! some feedback would be nice! and don't be afraid to give me some suggestions!! i'm all ears!

laters.


End file.
